


Vacation

by catty_the_spy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: Dom isn’t sure he should be going to sleep





	Vacation

There’s a pleasant heaviness in his bones. His eyes are mostly shut. He’s warm and relaxed, more relaxed than he’s been in a long time. The kids are asleep; he should probably check on them before he drifts off completely. 

He tells himself to get up, but he doesn’t move. If anything, his body feels heavier, floppy and loose, as if he’s moments away from melting into the sheets. He really should get up.

A warm rough hand strokes his back and he sighs.

“The nanny is there if the children need anything,” Saito says as if he’d read his mind. “You should sleep.”

He grunts and sighs again, the rhythm of the hand on his back soothing him. He frowns into his pillow as he fights the feeling. He really should check on the kids.

“You are a difficult man, Dominic Cobb,” Saito says softly, and his voice is like a lullaby. “Even when you take a vacation, you do not relax.” He says it with exasperated fondness, his hand steady and warm against the skin of Dom’s back.

‘Cheater’, Dom thinks without venom, and feels himself sliding deeper into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting this on 7/28/19 after realizing I apparently never did? This was my first Inception fic, according to the old author's note.


End file.
